Mobile devices include applications, such as web browsers, that can request content from content providers, such as website servers. Such content providers may wish to provide customized content to a mobile device based on the geographic location of the mobile device. For example, an advertisement provider may wish to provide a football-related advertisement to mobile device users attending a football game played in a football stadium.